


See it!

by iraincensus



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Dark, Other, Punishment, Suicide, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: These are two short stories about Shepard's older sister and Kai Leng.They are based on the song Eyes on from Sido.Very gloomy and who expects happy ends is definitely wrong here.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use the Origanel text as well. So these stories contain a German lyrics. I also translated it into English, but it probably doesn't match one to one.

Hey! Hello kids (Hello Sido)  
Hey Anna, hey Thorsten and all others  
Levin put down the cell  
should I tell you a story? (Yes)  
Then listen now!

Jenny sat in front of her mirror and put her makeup on. More and more color found in her face. She looked finished and had to look alive somehow. She wanted to leave today. She just had to leave here. Very urgently even. Home was not a good place. Not anymore. Not for a long time. Finally she was finished and slipped into a short skirt. It ended briefly under her ass. Her top was wide cut out and you could see the bra underneath. It was completely padded. Her much too small breasts annoyed her. They could betray her. And that was the last thing she wanted. Quickly she put on the high heels of her mother. She looked at the watch. Already half eleven at night. She was late. Quickly she left her room, packed her bag and the bottle. Before she left the house, she went back to her little sister's room. She gently stroked the head of her seven-year-old sister. She loved her little Jane. She was supposed to hate the redhead. She had taken everything from her! Everything. She hadn't dropped her on purpose back then! Jane had just moved too much. She greedily emptied the bottle of whiskey. She shouldn't think about that. Not now. Carelessly she left the empty bottle on the living room table next to the many others and grabbed a new one. She quickly left the apartment. Outside she turned the corner and discovered her mother's car. She ducked into the shade. Again this little hope germinated in her and she waited at the corner. Maybe her mother finally got suspicious with all the empty bottles. Maybe this time she went into her room to say good night to her. To tell her that she loved her little girl. Jenny laughed dryly. What was she deluding herself of? Her mother hadn't come into her room for seven years. For a year she had left her empty alcohol bottles in her room. Her parents didn't give a shit! Nobody was ever there. Her parents were never there and if they were, they only had time for Jane. She still stood for ten minutes in the cold and hoped that this time... again she drank a sip and set off. She met her gang in front of the club. The others were already waiting for her.

"You look awesome, Jen."

"You got anything?"

She threw in the two pills of E. None of her friends asked. They knew what was going on. They passed the doorman without any problems. The music roared in their ears and that was good. The first way led them to the bar. It was still Happy Hour. Directly they ordered some Tequila. After twenty of them she felt better. Everything was forgotten and she danced with the others. At three at night the effect faded. None of them had more money, but Jane had an idea. She went to a man who had been staring at her the whole time. He had to be in his mid-thirties. As old as her father. Grinning she looked at him.

"Do you want to fuck?"

"How much?

"100 credits!"

She was grabbed and pulled into the women's bathroom. The guy pressed her upper body firmly onto a sink. Her rock was lifted up and the guy laughed dirty. She wasn't wearing panties. She never wore panties. His fingers slid into her vagina and started rubbing her. So he was one of the romantic kind. Played she began to moan. Men liked that. She didn't feel anything. She was dead. For a long time. But her body worked. When she was wet enough, it penetrated her. Directly he drilled himself again and again hard into her. She felt the friction inside her and moaned again. It hurt, her body wasn't made for it yet, but it didn't matter. The guys loved how tight she was.

"I want to fuck your ass."

"For Coke you can even splash in."

Suddenly the man held still. He digged something into his pocket and pulled a line. Grinning, he handed her the silver tube. Just as she snuffed the line, he pressed his dong up her ass. Jenny screamed in pain. He didn't care. He drilled himself more and more brutally into her body. At some point he grunted and withdrew. Jenny took the money, pulled down her skirt and left the toilet. Blood and sperm ran down her legs, but she didn't care. She had money. Laughing, she went back to her friends. The party could go on.  
It was already dawning when she left the club again. She staggered. Her path led her to her dealer. She had no money, but it didn't matter. As soon as he saw her, he pressed her head down. He wasn't a romantic. He just penetrated her cunt and fucked her without inhibitions. Here Jenny did not have to moan. He didn't care what she felt. Again she began to bleed. He splashed into her and then let go. A fuck against heroin. That was the deal and he kept to it. With the syringe she went to her favorite place. A steep cliff at the edge of the settlement. There she let her legs dangle into nowhere and sprayed her way into paradise. It was as always. She began to laugh. To laugh and to keep on laughing. But the crash came faster and faster and she cried. Cried bitterly. She had to go home. But what for? Her parents didn't miss her anyway. Slowly she got up. Nobody would miss her. Nobody cared about her. She didn't care about herself. So, what stopped her? Nothing! So Jenny took a step forward. She flew...

Little Jenny was so cute when she was 6 years old  
But then mama had her little sister  
Now she was no longer the center of attention, but at the back of the line  
And then when she was 12 she started drinking uninhibitedly  
It was like a cry for help, that no one really heard  
Every sip she took, she thought “Mama, please be repulsed”  
But Mama, was only seldom there, none paid attention  
Papa rather has a night on the town with his co-workers  
Jenny was outside with her gang where they loved her  
There she was understood, knowing about the situation at home  
When she was 13 she went to party’s for 18 year olds  
With make up like a whore, jumping into the nightlife  
E, Coke, fucking in the ladies room,  
Doing 56 tequila shots flat just because  
How much more can this girl take?  
And I am saying: kids come on, we have to tell the parents  
Something like this:

(Hey) Mama open your eyes  
Help to get rid of my habits  
I want to grow up so badly  
And not die when I am 18  
(Hey) Papa open your eyes  
I am not out of the house yet  
Regardless of difficulties you have to  
Show love and affection


	2. Justin

He had once again been locked up in his room. What were the idiots up to? Did they really think they could change him? Those assholes had nothing to say to him. He looked defiantly at the Turian when he came in. He began to tremble easily, but he caught himself again. Slowly he got out of his pants and lay down on the bed. He heard the hissing of the belt and bit into the pillow. The blow was so violent that he sank deeper into the mattress. The pillow crunched under his teeth. He would not scream, he would not scream, he would not ... after the tenth blow he screamed. He screamed at full throats as the belt hit his testicles. Only when he passed out did it stop. When Justin awoke, his whole lower body hurt. He lay still. His butt burned. Probably his testicles were blue again and they would also partly turn black. Hot tears came out of his eyes. He had failed again. Again he had screamed. He bent down and closed his eyes. He would not sleep today anyway.  
Justin awoke the next morning. Someone was sitting next to him. It was her. This Asari. Smiling she looked at him. He laboriously got into his pants and followed her. Arriving in her room he lay down on the bed and took off his trousers. Justin accepted the joint. She waited until he had smoked. The boy turned on his back and spread his legs. He got a gag on and she started playing with his swollen testicles. Pure agony ran through his body. But if he did nothing, he got more. He got alcohol. She kept the child silent. She started to play with his little thing. The little one did not know why she did that. It didn't matter. He endured the pain for half an hour, then it was over and he was allowed to taste sweet oblivion. Vodka was good.  
That was his life. The Turian caught him drinking and beat him. The Asari liked that and gave him vodka. A vicious circle. This routine was rarely broken. From time to time they were sent to school. The other children avoided the orphans. If their own parents did not want them, then something could not be right with someone. Justin proved them right. All his life he was told that he was useless. Why should he doubt it?  
He came into a new room. Actually he was too young. Only teenagers came in here. And actually no humans either. But the Turian was of the opinion that his kind could already teach him manners. Justin hated this place. However... it also had its advantages. These guys got into drugs and alcohol. There was only one thing he had to do and that he knew partly from the Asari and the adult Turian. Lie down, bite into the pillow and keep still. While they fucked him they made fun of him. About his little cock, his puny muscles and much more. He was small and miserable. Justin hated them. He hated them all.

The birth of little Justin had not been really planned  
But his Mama believed that ‘abortion means killing’.  
The problem was just, that Papa was against it  
That’s why Justin had been found abandoned  
He grew up in an orphanage from the start  
But when his social worker said something, he didn’t give a shit  
He found out fast that the place was not his home,  
Here they made you feel that you are good for nothing  
There is only little hope that he will turn 18 alive  
Because he smoked cigarettes when he was 6, pot when he was 8, and is drunk at 10.  
Say, how much more can this boy take?  
And I am saying: kids come on, we have to tell the parents  
Something like this:

Heyyyy – Mama open your eyes,  
Help to get rid of my habits,  
I want to grow up so badly  
And not die when I am 18  
Heyyyy – Papa open your eyes,  
I am not out of the house yet  
Regardless of difficulties you have to  
Show love and affection.

It was a reasonably good day. The caretakers had changed again. Two people were now in charge. He had come again to the other little ones. Now his ass could heal. If he had a family, then he was better. Definitely even. His eyes became big when he recognized a photo in the newspaper. That was Jenny! She went to his school. She had been nice to him. She had often given him her lunch. She was always so funny. And now... she was dead! Jenny was dead! Tears shot into his eyes. The caregiver looked at him.

"You knew the girl?"

"Yes."

"Poor girl."

"What did she die of?"

"Suicide. Under the influence of alcohol and drugs."

"Oh."

"Probably parents didn't pay attention."

"Not paying attention?"

"You should take care of your children. They didn't even notice how their child was broken."

"She wasn't broken."

"She was broken."

"But..."

"She's lost all hold, Justin."

"Kai."

He went into his room with it. Jenny had called him that. He doesn't look like a Justin. Once he had seen her crying and asked her... he was a stupid child, but she had told him that her little sister had taken everything from her. It would be easier to hate her. But she loved Jane. Kai decided to hate. He would hate everything and everyone. Forever. He would become strong and punish everyone who wanted to break him.

To raise a child is not easy, I know that!  
You are always busy, even when you’re off.  
Always be watchful! Always keeping an eye on the brat,  
Best yet let him wear a bell around his neck  
Kids are expensive – so you have to earn money  
And  
You have to acknowledge problems  
And  
You have to listen during good and bad times  
And  
You have to be there  
And  
You have to show love

If you make a child it is because you wanted it!  
But as soon as reality hit with the upbringing you have enough  
How much more can the Kids in Germany take? How many?  
Listen if your kids are talking and saying  
Something like that:

Heyyyy – Mama open your eyes,  
Help to get rid of my habits,  
I want to grow up so badly  
And not die when I am 18  
Heyyyy – Papa open your eyes,  
I am not out of the house yet  
Regardless of difficulties you have to  
Show love and affection.

Heyyyy – Mama open your eyes,  
Help to get rid of my habits,  
I want to grow up so badly  
And not die when I am 18  
Heyyyy – Papa open your eyes,  
I am not out of the house yet  
Regardless of difficulties you have to  
Show love and affection.

Heyyyy – Mama open your eyes,  
Help to get rid of my habits,  
I want to grow up so badly  
And not die when I am 18  
Heyyyy – Papa open your eyes,  
I am not out of the house yet  
Regardless of difficulties you have to  
Show love and affection.


End file.
